Guardian Angel
by LuciusMalfoyIsMyPuppy
Summary: Cas has to babysit toddler Sam when Dean accidentally shoots himself in the foot while playing with one of John's guns. John has to rush Dean to the emergency room, forgetting all about Sam in the process. I don't know, I like the idea of guardian angel Cas babysitting Sam. (this was an anon submitted to a blog) right now it's like k but it will become m rating.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the first chapter of this story is not by me. I changed a bit of it to fit the rest of it but it's not my original idea or anything. I'll link you to their blog at the end :) oh and just incase anyone was worrying, I did get permission to do this :D

Chapter One

Castiel knows he's not supposed to mess with the past. He's on a mission after all, a small one. He has things to arrange, but… he can't leave Sam by himself no matter what the host of heaven believes him to be. Demon blood or not, he was a child forgotten, a toddler left to his own devices in a motel room while his frantic father drove his brother to the nearest hospital. John had called a nearby friend to come watch Sam but after hanging up with him, his friend ran into a bit of trouble with the police for speeding on the way over. John didn't know that as he rushed out the door with Dean in his arms.

Sam's just a floppy curly haired little kid sitting in the middle of the floor with his legs spread out, a few toy blocks scratched and old scattered around him. His face is wet with tears; he started crying when John left despite the man's many reassurances beforehand uttered in a rushed, strained voice. It didn't last long though. Sam eventually stopped, but continued sniffling, silent tears dripping down his face.

Strangely enough, he's contained himself when Castiel flutters in. Sam glances around the room first with a very contemplative eye. Children aren't usually this perceptive, Castiel thinks, they also aren't usually as calm as the one now eyeing him up wearing socks, tiny jean overalls, and a hand me down shirt from his brother (which is too large for his body).

The look of awe is instant on his chubby features, bright hazel eyes wide with wonder. Castiel is reminded of the first time he met Sam as an adult all jittery and breathless, struggling to form words. Of course, as a toddler at the age of 3, Sam doesn't have many words to say. He just looks with head tilted.

"Hello, Sam."

Castiel waves though he isn't sure why. Sam blinks once then goes back to playing with his blocks, smashing them together, building them up to knock them over. He doesn't look particularly happy, in fact he doesn't even smile. Sam is definitely not a typical child, Castiel will give him that. He walks over to Sam and sits crosses legged as he watches Sam knock down another tower then stare at the remains with such an intensity that concerns the angel.

"Do you… like knocking blocks down?"

Sam glances over and up to him. He wipes his nose then turns back to the blocks.

"Uh huh. S'fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like the way it looks," he continues in a high voice, "I'm good at it." It's so strange to see Sam like this, so small and fragile when he's seen him as a tall, passionate individual. Sam starts building the blocks again. "What's your name?"

Castiel."

The young boy glances up again with a decidedly perplexed look.

"Castle?"

"Cas-ti-el."

"Cast-el."

"Cas-TI-el."

"Cas-TI-el."

"Very good."

Sam smiles wide and it's like a ray of sunshine. Castiel is, for lack of a better word, stunned. How on earth could Sam at this age be the very thing that heaven detests? How could anyone hate him for the choices others made for him? Castiel knows that this sweet kid, pushing his blocks over for Castiel to play with him, draws angels and prays and thinks about people who don't have much. Sam wants to have wings. He believes one day he will.

"Castle, are you sleepin' over?"

Castiel sighs. He knows the man coming here mouthed off to the cops and had his car searched then after finding a ton of unlicensed guns, he was arrested. At this point, Castiel figures he might. It's not like a few hours is going to hurt his mission. He'll just bust John's friend out of jail, wipe the event from his mind, and place him in one of the chairs before John gets back late in the afternoon.

"I believe so." He starts to build with the blocks. Sam watches.

"Ok. Is daddy comin' home?"

"Not tonight. Your brother hurt himself very badly."

Silence for a minute. When Castiel focuses on Sam, the young boy's face is dropping with grief.

"De's gonna be ok, wight?" His eyes shine all watery and big. He wipes at them, his little chest heaving just a tad, "I wanted to go but daddy didn' want me to. Was I bad? How come I couldn' go?"

Oh no. Tears. Castiel isn't used to children crying, much less full grown adults. He comes to the conclusion, after thinking about how the mother's and father's he's seen have soothed their children, that physical comfort might be best. Castiel draws Sam into his arms gently, says his name just as soft, and the boy clings to Castiel immediately, tiny fists bunched in his coat, shuddering body wracked with silent whimpering.

"You were not bad, I can assure you of that. Your father needs to be with Dean by himself. There would be too many people around if you went. It would have made things harder."

"But I'm good, Castle. I'd stay outta the way, I'd listen, I'd be good," Sam whines pitifully, "I'm good, Castle, I'm good-"

Something inside of Castiel feels nauseous and twisting, makes his grace ripple in a confusing burst of sympathy for this small child who, as far as he's concerned, shouldn't focused on wanting to prove that he's good or be aware of anything like this this young. It's sick.

"You're good. You're very, very good. Your father wanted you to be safe here. It would have been dangerous for you to go, Sam."

"But I wanna help-"

"You can when they come home. You'll help Dean because he's going to need it, ok?"

Sam nods with his head buried into Castiel's chest. He sniffles a few times before leaning back. The angel looks down at the mess of tears and snot on his coat; Sam follows his gaze. His eyes are wide again, frantic.

"I'm sorry, Castle, I didn' mean to."

"It's all right-"

But before Castiel angel mojos the stains away, Sam is fumbling out of his grip. He hurries to the table next to the window, swipes a napkin from the top, and hurries back, Castiel watching with creased brow the whole time. Sam settles on his thigh to wipe at the mess ineffectively. In all of Castiel's years of existence, this is a first for him.

"Daddy says if you make a mess, clean it up."

Little by little it goes away (thanks to Castiel's grace- he doesn't want to see that upset look on Sam's face anymore) and when it's all clean, Sam smiles like he's accomplished something only he could have done. Castiel supposes that's not far from the truth. Then the young boy's brow furrows deeply as he reaches up with the napkin to wipe Castiel's cheek. It's then he notices that something is dripping from his chin.

"Why're you cryin', Castle?"

But the angel can't even respond. So Sam gets up quickly again. This time he comes back with a toy dinosaur dug out from one of the duffle bags near his father's bed. Sam totters to him, sits curled between the angel's legs. He takes Castiel's hand, tiny fingers opening his up to put a dinosaur toy that's missing a tail in his palm.

"This's Henry. He's a plesiosaur. When 'm sad, I play with him, but," Sam smiles up at Castiel, "You c'n play with him too."

Castiel just nods, humbled at how this boy, this sweet boy with poison in his veins could make him feel so human, agonize over the broken parts inside himself, inside this life that would eventually drive the light from Sam's eyes.

Sam is leaned up against Castiel's chest; both of their legs are spread for him to build more towers. Castiel is concentrated on the toy. He doesn't like how it's broken, much of the things in Sam's life are, so he holds it behind Sam's back between his hands. A voice in his head reminds him that grace should be used only in emergencies.

Sam knocks the tower over again because this is all he has and knocking things over is what he's good at.

Castiel brings the toy around with a new tail. He hears Sam gasp.

"Look at that. Henry is all better."

"Whoa! How did you do that, Castle? Are you a magishin?"

"Not quite. I'm an angel."

"Really?" Sam turns around, voice high, one side of his face scrunched in question. Then he's kneeling again, Henry forgotten, tiny hands cupping Castiel's face, prodding his nose and forehead. "Where're your wings? An' your halo?"

"You can't see them in this dimension."

"Well, where can I see them?"

Sam's hazel gaze is imploring, hopeful even, and his mouth is set into a very cute pout reminiscent of his adult one. Castiel takes another breath. He closes his eyes. The manipulation of grace isn't a difficult thing to do, especially into something as simple as the replica of his wings. They flare out behind him, dark blue, just one set though. When he opens his eyes, Sam's hands are covering his mouth.

"Whoa! They're so pretty!"

"You think so?"

"Uh huh!" Sam nods wildly; on his face is the biggest grin Castiel has ever remembered seeing on Sam at any one time.

After this, Sam is very, very talkative. Castiel doesn't need to say much, but he winds up smiling with every one of Sam's questions about the world which are very deep for someone his age. They play blocks, Henry knocks them over. Sam giggles happily when Castiel starts to knock them over too. The angel isn't going to lie, he's feeling a sense of happiness he hasn't felt in… forever, actually. He likes to makes Sam smile when he makes Henry dance across the floor with his power, when he brings in more blocks to build large towers for Sam to kick down. Castiel feels like he's a little too pragmatic for Sam the child asks to make a city filled with pirate and robots and Castiel answers in a very serious tone about the impossibility of it all, the science not being real. He stops talking when Sam starts to laugh and calls him silly.

Toward the end, Sam has climbed into his arms and is yawning. Castiel must have lost track of time because it's 11 o'clock. Sam rubs his eyes as Castiel looks down.

"All right. I believe it's time for sleep."

"But I don' wanna go'to sleep."

"You have to. Sleep is important. It'll make you grow up strong."

There's no place for a child to lay down though, just a make shift bed full of pillows and blankets next to the actual bed. Castiel frowns. Since he's staying it would be better to use the full sized one. But first, Castiel gets up and walks around trying to lull Sam into a deeper state of sleepiness.

"Castle, you c'n have Henry."

"Hm?"

"You c'n have Henry," Sam picks his head up, a very dazed smile on his dazed lips, "Angels are s'pposed to be happy. But you're not. So you c'n have him, ok?" Castiel would never dream of taking Henry away.

"Thank you, Sam."

"Welcome, Castle."

Castiel reclines on the bed, Sam wrapped around him almost out, then relaxing completely when Castiel starts to run his hand through his hair. Or so Castiel thought. Sam murmurs something under his breath as he drifts off, something about how he 'must be good to have an angel here'. Then nothing. Sam's content, hand loosely clenched on the collar of Castiel's shirt, slow breathing a testament to fact that he's truly drifted off. He shifts comfortably against the other, inhales long and deep, then doesn't move for hours after. He closes his eyes and enters something similar to sleep; it's more like a relaxed meditation of sorts because he doesn't want to leave Sam. He doesn't want to think about the morning that will take him away.

When sunlight spills in through the window, hits Castiel in the face, he finds Sam has drooled through his shirt and if it's possible, has sprawled out even more. He takes his time setting the boy down, buries him under blankets, and sets to recreating a night that should have happened. He erases the memory of John's friend, erases the arrest, sets him in a chair passed out. He takes away the blocks he made so their number is back to normal. Finally, he gathers Sam in his arms once more.

Sam's so small. Innocent. Castiel has to remind himself of this when he travels back.

"Goodbye, Sam…" he whispers as he lays Sam down. Upon moving, he realizes there's a small fist holding onto his collar again. The boy is sleeping sound but his lower lip is trembling.

"Castle…"

Castiel sighs, feels a tear rattle loose as he shakes his head. He presses his lips underneath Sam's bangs.

Sam's whimpering dies off.

Castle is gone. For now.

they are the original author of this chapter so you should go check 'em out! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm adding a second chapter in the same night because I want to get MY actual ideas and such down and out of my head, they've been bothering me forever! Hope you like :)

Chapter Two

Sam had been visted by Castiel many times since he was four. The angel was his one true friend, excluding his brother. They played games, they spoke for hours when John and Dean left him alone on particularly dangerous hunts, Castiel helped him through puberty when he was too embarassed to speak to his dad or brother about the hair growing in strange places.

Sam is now 16 years old and he's pretty sure he is in love with his best friend.

Dean had left with their father about three hours ago, putting Sam "in charge" of the hotel room. Sam knew Dean just wanted to keep him safe and, usually, he would object but not this time. The lanky teen was pacing the dingy room, trying to think of a way to tell Castiel about his feelings.

"It shouldn't be this hard!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Cas, listen buddy, I think I'm in- no that sounds too unsure." He kicked the corner of the bed and turned. "Castiel, I've known you since I was four and- NO! That sounds creepy."

Sam heard the unmistakble flap of wings behind him and turned quickly, losing balance and triping over a duffle bag. His arms flailed but before he could hit his head on the nightstand, he felt strong arms envelope him.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, his brow furrowing as he righted Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, fine. Totally okay." The boy felt a blush spread over his cheeks and down his neck when Castiel's hands slipped from his waist.

They stood there, rather awkwardly before Cas spoke. "I heard you say my name. Is everything okay?"

Sam's blush deepened and his eyes grew wide. "You heard me? What all did you hear?"

"Just my name."

"Oh." Sam turned away from him, trying to hide his relief.

"Is there more I should know about?" The angel reached out a hand, going to place it on the boy's shoulder. Sam let him.

"Actually.." He started the sentence, attempting to regain the courage he was working up before he embarrassed himself. "there is. You might sit down. And don't look at me. Actually pretend I'm not here and you're just sitting alone."

Cas looked confused but did as was asked of him. He sat on one of the beds, facing away from the tan teen, and waited for him to begin.

"Cas," Sam started, again, looking at the trench coat covereed back of his oldest and best friend. "I think, no. I'm absolutely positive, that I have feeling for you. Beyond just the friend feelings I've had in the past." He took a deep breath and sat on the other bed, still looking at the dark head of hair in front of him. "I don't want to ruin our friendship and I've been trying to force these feelings down, away, but.. I can't anymore."

Sam looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins, he could feel it in his temples and he closed his eyes, waiting for a response, waiting for something.

He heard the bed creak in front of him but still refused to open his eyes. When he felt Castiel's stare is when he finally did. The angel didn't look angry, or disgusted, or hurt. He looked sad. He looked regretful. And that hurt Sam probably more than it would've if he had yelled. Called him gross, hit him.

The teen felt tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill. "Why do you look sad, Cas?"

Castiel didn't responde. He just lifted his hand to Sam's face, cupping his cheek before brushing his hair out of his eyes. The boy closed his eyes, fighting off the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." That was all he heard before the sound of flapping wings filled the room and Cas was gone.

That was the last time he saw Castiel, his guardian angel, his best friend, the love of his life, until he was 26. He never spoke of him again to his family, afraid of being riddiculed.

Wow that was kind of sad. Probably won't get happier in the next chapter but it might!


End file.
